So Close
by Sarcastic Musician
Summary: Together again after years apart, telling the tale of broken hearts, Alice listens as the story starts, helping them listen to their hearts.
1. The Forest

**~ Mad Hatter's POV ~**

'It's been three weeks since Alice defeated the Red Queen making it three weeks ago that my queen got back her crown. I have missed her since the day we were separated so long ago. To this day she still d...' My thoughts were cut short as I remembered my companion.

"Hatter, I see you're still in your day dreaming phase." Mirana laughed wistfully "Alice should be here any moment for her nightly visit...What story will you tell her this evening?"

'It has been a nightly ritual for me to tell Alice the stories of this land and our lifes', from before we met her.' "Hmmm... I'm not quite sure, I'll let her choose. Will you be ease dropping today?" I smirked pushing my old friend a bit as we sit in the forest of her kingdom. She pushed back and then with a far off look in her eye leaned against my side.

"Not tonight I must go check on a few tasks before tomorrow." At her reply my heart sank, I so enjoyed our midnight tea party's in the forest and loved her company when telling old stories, but it is best to let those feelings go unnoticed by my queen or any others.

"My queen I hope you enjoy your self at the ball tomorrow." I spoke the only words I could think to. I had so wished to share the experience like we had as children and I knew my face would show it.

"You are invited too my hatter, for a party is nothing without the company of an old friend." My Queen replied, "Besides who else will allow me to step on their toes all night or make the jokes I so enjoy?" Though I try to hide it my face lights up....she wants me there....like old times...we could dance!

"Very well my queen" I reply trying very hard to make my smile less noticeable.

We slip into a comfortable silence as we sit, her head on my shoulder. This is what its like each night before Alice comes. Me holding her in my arms never wanting to let her go and her unknowingly trying to kill me. 'We were so close once, before her sister...' I slipped from my thoughts I heard a twig crunch in the distance. A sigh escaped my lips, the moment was gone.

"We have company." My queen spoke in whisper


	2. The View

This chapter is a little weird I kept rhyming and even I don't know why. Not gonna lie I scared myself a little. ;P

**

* * *

**

**~ Alice POV ~**

Once again as I fall a sleep I dream of crazy places and things. Though this is not a dream I see and the rabbit hole no longer frightens me.

I'm here to meet the hatter for our nightly spot of tea. Walking closer to the forest I know he will be there and surely so will Mirana. 'I've noticed something peculiar when I'm with the Hatter and Mirana, he never seems crazy. Though he still loves the riddles, so does Mirana. The Hatter no longer losses his mind around the queen and often I think there is a twinkle in his eye contrary to the darkness before the war. I believe I see love in his eyes and even in her's. But they will not admit it witch makes things so much worse.'

I'm thrown from my thoughts by the sight in front of me. I have made it to the meeting spot and I see Mirana and the Hatter talking like old friends would. 'They never talk like this together around me.' The position they're in is one of comfort but I can see they each are holding something back. Wanting to hear more I try to quietly position myself behind a tree.

As they continue I notice each talk of their childhood of long ago. 'Maybe they were friends before...What if they were more?'

A few moments pass but they seemed like hours (beilieve me holding your breath for that long hurts) I could see the pair slip into silence. But to me it was uncomfortable I was intruding and any move I make I feel they would hear. Thus I hold my breathe. Once I felt I could no longer stand this I chose the time to enter their moment.

In a second the queen was standing up again and the hatter was blushing madly. The queen thought I'm sure she noticed chose to stop any further embarrassment and didn't turn toward him.

"Hello Alice dear, how have you been?" The queen spoke softly looking like she was also trying to hide a blush.

"Just wonderful, Queen. And you? How are those party preparations going?" I felt the need to bring up the ball though I still didn't understand why it was being held. But I knew I made a mistake once I heard the sharp in take of breathe from the hatter.

Turning toward the hatter the queen gave him a knowing smile which I can not comprehend and spoke once again, "It is going just fine my dear. Speaking of such I must be going." Giving me a hug and Tarrant a slightly tighter hug walked further in to the woods.

After a few acward moments Tarrant turned to me and asked, "So what story shall I tell you tonight?"

Thinking back to the conversation I over heard earlier I spoke, "How about you tell me the story of you and the queen." At my words he froze.

"What makes you think I have a story with the queen."

"Come on hatter there is defiantly something here. So..."

Sighing he spoke "Where should I begin..."

"At the beginning of course!" I interrupted.


	3. The Secret Words

**~ Third Person POV ~**

After a few moments of silence Tarrant sighed in defeat and began to tell the story of his love and his own childhood. "We were drawn together at the age of five. That year my father thought me old enough to learn our trade and the King allowed me to join my father throughout his job. That was the first day I met Mirana."

The hatter started to go in his own head but was pulled out by the young girls voice, "Hatter!"

"Oh right where was I...Ah yes the first day we met. Well I start as any other day excluding my residence. I still told the same riddles and such with my father constantly apologizing for my rudeness. When I saw Her, she was gliding down the corridor and I was frozen for I knew not what to do in the presence of royalty." The hatter began to blush more knowing what was next to come. "Luckily she spoke to me first and the tension melted away." He drifted off smiling in remembrance.

"What did she say?" That got the hatters attention and he had to force himself not to turn beet red.

"She asked me, Do you know the difference between a raven and a writing desk? And I was hooked. Though I never answered it seemed there was no answer.

"I've heard you use that before, many times."

"Later that became our code word for when we need the other." The hatter fell silent after his announcement and began to fidget.

Alice became quiet thinking of all the times she had heard the man in front of her say those tweleve words, haveing never known what he had truely meant. 'That proves it he loves her. Why else would someone remember something from childhood so long ago with and still blush today?'

"We were best friends from that day on and well into adulthood. I stayed in her court all the way to the last day when we were forced to hide." He spoke saddly at the end, "Though it was not always perfect we hit bumps in the road but we helpped the other back up and on track. Some falls bigger than others."

"What was the worst bump you two hit?" Alice asked while thinking about her sister's unfaithful husband.


	4. The Answer

**~ Hatter's POV ~**

'Should I tell her this was the one that almost killed us. She deserves to know and it show her why me and my queen are different yet completely the same. Besides my queen hates lies.'

"Okay, it was they year we were both fourteen. Her sister the bloody queen herself was starting to get obsessed with me. Whenever I would walk to meet Mirana at the sparkling brook just out side the castle's gardens she would catch my arm and force me to watch her 'impresive' croquet skills which never ceased to hurt all the animals." Grimacing for my next part I braced myself and continued, "Iracebeth was becoming to clingy and would never let me meet up with Mirana though I held no interest in Iracebeth she is Mirana's sister and at the time I was scarred one rude commit would end our friendship." 'And what I wanted it to turn in to' I thought but its best not to tell dear Alice about that. "As days turned to weeks we were becoming more and more agitated with Iracebeth. Finally before she finished yelling at a worker we ran to our special place by the sparkling brook. We were so happy we started to sing and talk as we were finally free of her sister. That was when I first showed anyone how well I could do the Futterwacking. As we were having all this fun we didn't notice Iracebeth in the shadows. Of coarse she began to list all the things wrong things about myself to Mirana." I took a deep breathe remembering all the horrible things that bloody queen said.

"I'm so sorry Hatter." Alice said quietly.

"Though that woman no not woman thing hurt me it was nothing compared to how she hurt Mirana. I was and still am Mirana's best friend and the horrible things said about anyone take a toll on my love, but she held her head high and told Iracebeth off until they both had nothing left to say to each other. Once Iracebeth left Mirana fell crying to me begging me to accept her apology and saying the worst thing she would allow herself. You know what she said" I spoke laughing. "She called Iracebeth a butt head and it seemed to hurt her to only say that small insult." I laughed but after a moment I noticed Alice had never joined me and gone very pale.

"What's wrong my dear?" I ask worriedly

"What did you just say?" Alice asked me flatly

'Lets see oh she must not like the term my beloved spoke.' "Well you see she was very angry with her sister. And to be called a butt head is considered an insult." I smiled talking slowly so Alice would understand. 'Maybe she hit her head a little hard when she feel down that rabbit hole.'

"No, no before that....about how it hurt Mirana to have bad things spoken to other people. Did you call her your love?"

At this I went pale. 'Did I really let that slip. I was doing so well. I've got to get out of here'

"Well my dear friend our time for stories is over for this evening. I must go work on the hats for our queen to wear tomorrow. Would you care to join me?" I spoke trying to get the words out smoothly. Alice gave me a strange look though I ignore her and start my retreat to the palace. I know the young girl will follow.

Once inside the palace walls we walk briskly to my workshop witch my queen has so gallantly furnished for me. Alice seats herself in the far corner of the room in a chair below the wide window. Once settled I began to work on Mirana's hats while Alice looked out the window.

I was well into putting the designs on my third hat when I heard me beloved's voice coming down the corridor. I t caught Alice's attention and we both snuck to the doorway to ease drop on my queen and her company.

"Nathan my old friend, how have the years treated you?" My ever polite queen questioned, but in her tone I could hear a bit of uncertainty.

"Quite well fair Queen, though the lack of your company has been my down fall." The man spoke but his words brought a new feeling to boil in my stomach, how dare he speak in such a tone talking with my love. Thought the wall conceals it I can see the hopeful smirk plastered on the man's face.

"Is not true I'm sure of it. Tell me sir what brings you to my palace?" Once outside my door the pair stopped

"Well though I have done many things in my kingdom of spades none can compare to the joy I would feel with the secure of your hand in holy matrimony."

At the man's words I could not stop a quick in take of breathe which I am sure the ever nosey Alice has heard though at the moment she is the least of my worries. I had to know what my queen would reply.

After a few moments my queen spoke in a tone mixed with fake humor and an underlieing air of needing help. "Tell me Sir Nathan, DO you know the difference between a raven and a writing desk?" 


	5. The Door

**_So heres my next chapter the next update most likely wont be until friday or saturday but reviews might just make it come sooner. _;P**

_**~ Mirana's POV ~**_

Leaving the company of my dear friend the hatter to check on the preparations for tomorrows ball, I find myself at the front gate greeting the king of Spades who I apparently played with as a child. Though this man comes unarmed I feel an unease set over me. So as I begin to walk with this man I have chosen to go close by my hatter's workshop incase anything were to happen. Walking through the corridors I see his light on and decide it would be best to stop in front of it so his company will only be a second away.

"Nathan my old friend, how have the years treated you?" I ask the man though I have no clue how i have met him before.

"Quite well fair Queen, though the lack of your company has been my down fall." Okay so far he has complimented me more than ten times in four long minutes. But I guess it has not been so long maybe the time changes speeds when in good company, it always seems to go too fast when I'm with my hatter.

"Is not true I'm sure of it. Tell me sir what brings you to my palace?" I spoke trying to make my question sound as nice and calm as possible.

"Well though I have done many things in my kingdom of spades none can compare to the joy I would feel with the secure of your hand in holy matrimony."

Great just great now what do I say. Think Mirana think..my knight my Hatter of course. I hope he remembers. "Tell me Sir Nathan, DO you know the difference between a raven and a writing desk?" As soon as the words were spoken the man got a confused look plastered to his face.

Turning to my right I heard the click of a door knob and a faint chuckle escaping Alice who I am guessing has heard the exchange. When I look to see my secret love I watch as his face goes quickly from a look of seriousness to his normal easy going carefree expressions. Oh how I loved that smile...

"Ah hello, queen may I barrow you for a moment I would love your approval on some of my latest creations."

"Of course Hatter, how about you walk and I walk my old friend here to the door?"

"I'd be honored, White Queen."

Walking down the corridors to the front door I see how my love's eyes hold a hatred to them I must ask him about that later. Hatred is never good for one's health. Once we made it to the door I had on of my many soldiers escort Nathan off the grounds.

Turning back to my love I spoke our often used words from childhood, "Race you."

At that we took off down the maze of halls and sprinted to a stop at my Hatter's workshop.

Alice was there as expected but she watched us as though she was suspicious of something or possibly she new something? We walk into the workshop and the walls were so full of drawings of hats designs and a whole bookcase full of finished hats stood by the door.

"I guess I owe you a thank you for saving me from that man." I spoke though I know my words will not hold up to how much in debt I am towards him.

"It's fine Mirana, though if I may who was that he seemed familiar but if he was from your childhood I can't remember."

"I'm not quite sure Tarrant. I was told he had grown up with us and had attended a few classes with me but I have no idea." The room got quiet both Tarrant and I scanning through or memories while Alice, well I'm not sure what Alice was doing. With silence getting to me I spoke, "Wow, Hatter you've only been working for a few months now and look how much you've contributed."

I could see the beginnings of a blush appear on his pale face but I chose not to embarrass him more. So I turned to Alice. "My dear, what has your thoughts tonight?" I spoke worry I'm sure evident in my voice

Though she spoke softly I could here what sounded like an amazed, "You remembered."

What did I remember? This is a little strange but she must have a point. "What did I remember, Sweety?" I spoke softly as not to break her train of thought. By now the Hatter was looking at Alice too but his expression I could not see.

"You remember the code." She said

At her words I turn to my hatter to understand. "I told her about our code word." He said upon seeing my face. At once I understand but I feel a little hurt that it is no longer a secret between the both of us. I nod my head and look back to Alice.


	6. Which Princess?

**Sorry for not updating but I hope this makes up for it:**

**~ Third Person POV ~**

Noticing how dark the sky is getting Mirana spoke, "We must all get to bed, soon the morning will bring us new treasures. Besides we all must get a good nights rest before the party tomorrow evening. Alice dear let me show you to your sleeping quarters."

"Alright." Alice spoke though her mind still tumbled over all the new information into her companions' pasts.

"I will join you, my queen. I still have yet to see your gown for tomorrows events...so I can build an appropriate accessory." 'Though you need no more than those eyes to turn all others.' The Hatter thought, though these thoughts he had yet to speak out loud.

"Of course my Hatter, let us be off."

* * *

Walking down the corridors to Alice's room the group fell into silence. Alice taking up the rear watching her fellow companions carefully as though they would chatter without her watching eye. In the front Mirana and the Hatter could feel their newest friend's eyes on them, thus prompting a silent conversation between the two.

Passing through the music conservatory the Hatter perked up whistling a tune Alice had never heard. Mirana began to giggle to herself obviously trying not to loss her calm, proper demeanor. Realizing the heavenly sound was that of his love the Hatter began to whistle louder forgetting all about their company. The two began to dance down the halls as they laughed and whistled in unison.

'Hatter get a hold of yourself one of the others could...she looks beautiful tonight with the moonlight glittering off her hair....her laugh...' These were just a few of Hatters thoughts as he and the queen spun through the empty halls.

'We haven't danced like this in years....well we haven't been together in years but even before...it was either you dance to be married or/and only with a knight...it was 'keep your structure strong' and 'no freestyle'....I've missed this so much...I've missed him' Mirana thought as she spun in a twirl lead be the Hatter

'Lets try and get this straight...they were best friends as kids...no...they still are...okay...and...he loves her...but does she....could she....wait is it even possible...who am I kidding this is wonderland nothings possible it just works....'

Twirling to a stop in front of a grand alabaster door the couple was almost hit by a dazzled Alice. "Th..This is my room!"

With a small frown the Queen questioned, "What you don't like it?...The hatter and I worked hard on the decorations." she turned to the hatter in a melancholy way.

"No...no, not at all I love it. It's just....It looks huge and this is just by the door."

"Well we must look inside and see what you think then. Tarrant seems to think you'll...how did you put it lo..Tarrrant?" Mirana spoke quickly covering up her mistake.

"Die of excitement were the words my queen." 'Did she just almost say what I think...no...no of course not...just hopeful hearing...she deserves a prince not just some half mad hatter.'

Smiling Alice opened the door and gasped at what stood beyond it. There were pictures not only of all her friends here but of her sister and mother...wait it couldn't be their in a silver frame is a picture of her late father smiling and hugging Alice. Bringing water to Alice's eyes. Trying to cover up her tears she scans the rest of the room. The walls holding her treasured pictures were the shade of light blue that always gives her hope. The bed a queen size with purple blankets and lavender pillows to match. Walking under the threshold she could see how long her room really was. To the left was an open door leading to what looks like a white bathroom, and to the left stood a long table with many chairs and tea on each seat.

Once the others realized what Alice was looking at Mirana spoke, "Tarrant figured when the rain begins to fall you could continue your midnight storytelling in a warmer place."

"Not to be rude I love it but why not the kitchen..I don't feel right making you give me this when there is another perfectly adequate place in the palace."

Turning toward the Hatter, Mirana spoke with a the tone of holding back a laugh, "We got band from the kitchen." At Alice's glance she continued, "We didn't even do anything bad...wait I am queen how could I be band from my own kitchen." She realized looking at the Hatter for clarification.

"My queen do you not remember, Leonard has the worst temper..we had been band since childhood but with your second crowning he let us go back in. Said we could have one more chance." He waited for a reply, in return he received a smile telling him to continue. " But last month we were banned because apparently we are not allowed to make tea water balloons and least of all through them in the kitchen." he finished with a chuckle

They then received a quizzical look from Alice.

"Well what else were we supposed to do the staff was out on holiday and we were going to clean it up before he got back." Mirana spoke up laughter evident in her eyes

'Why do I feel like I am the parent in this group?' "Why the tea water balloons?"

"All the cups were dirty and we were bored its not like we haven't done it before. But we probably shouldn't have done it in the kitchen that is what got us band last time or was it cream balloons?" Mirana questioned her friend

"I believe it was cream remember how it splatered against the windows?"

"Oh of course how could I forget..Remember once we cleaned it all you were banned from visiting me for a week."

"Do I remember, that was the hardest climb of my life. I still say you should have grown your hair out like Snow White was it, and helped me climb the window."

"I think its Cinderella, and I did lend you a later." Mirana argued back and began walking to the door.

"Maybe it was Ariel_, _and for your information the later only want have way." Hatter responded catching up to his love at the door.

"Good night Alice, and no it is not Ariel she's the mermaid girl." Mirana replied walking away

"Good night Alice, well its certainly not Cinderella she was the one with the glass slipper." The Hatter replied once again catching up to her.

"Can you imagine that would be so uncomfortable."

"And those shoes you wear are comfortable?"

"Well no but no one can see my feet through this dress. So no one can tell if I have any on." Mirana smirked

Alice nestled in to bed listening to her friends' argue down the hall until silence enveloped the room and she drifted off to peaceful sleep.


	7. Yeessss!

Sorry about not updating but here we are. I think its good but I'm a little biased so tell me what you think.

**Alice's POV**

Waking up I stumbled down to the dinning room barely able to decipher which foot went first due to my tired state. Walking in I see the room full of white veils and boutiques.

'Well this is strange...its is wonderland what could I hope for.' I thought as I finally regained my consciousness enough to see what sat around me.

Deciding to find the Hatter for an explanation I strode down the hallways and up the royal staircase. As I passed the Queens door I was sure I had heard I muffled cries but once I was within knocking range the stopped suddenly. Tempted to stop and find the reason I decided the Hatter would get more out of the White Queen then I ever could causing me to practically run down the remaining halls to find Hatter.

Once there I burst through his door, "Hatter something is wrong with the queen." I spoke fast.

"Where is she?" He spoke turning around to me his eyes threatening to release a damn.

Cautiously I reply, "In her courtiers....I heard cries when I walked by not but three minutes ago.

Before I could register anything Hatter was gone running down the hallway toward the Queen's courtiers, with me trying to catch up with him.

By the time I reached the room Hatter was already inside. Though I was curious and want to help the Queen I know I must wait outside to understand for she will only drop her gaurd for Hatter. Leaning my head against the door I can her their conversation perfectly. "Mirana why are you crying, dear?' 'The day has come I must marry the King of Spades."

Wait wasn't that the guy who was kicked out yesterday. I thought for a while but decided it was better to listen more and take it all in later. Leaning my head back to its original place.

There was a moment of silence and then the Hatter began again, "I know but I thought you'd be thrilled happy at least." His tone showed sadness. "He is of wealthy birth and you'll pull together two kingdoms my queen." "Is that all you think of me I do have more depth then Iracabeth." She spoke trying to cover sadness with anger. "No of course not Mirana." "What if I told you I love someone. Someone who is in fact in our court. Who I have known since infancy." She stopped and I could her an intake of breathe from the Hatter. "What if I told you that person is you." She whispered but the eerie silence of the palace couldn't mask it from my ears.

"Yesssss!!" I heard myself screaming and it all became fuzzy as I am awoken in my new room with the night still high in the sky. Catching my breathe I look toward the alarm clock great not even 1 o'clock and I'm already awake. Through my tiredness I fall asleep without second thought about my dream.

* * *

**~Third Person~**

Up in the Queen's courtiers, Hatter and Mirana were trying ot decide what they should do the fallowing day at the party. They lay side by side on her bed as they always did on nights like this when neither wanted to be alone or they just needed to be with each other.

"What should we do the party is tomorrow and we both know what its for?" Mirana spoke trying to come up with a plan.

"I will stand by you at all times and make sure you will be safe." Tarrant Replied with an air of finality.

Reaching out and running her hand down his arm to comfort him she spoke, "Hatter you know you cannot be by my side once we are there the men are like vultures and I won't have them hurt you." She spoke soothingly.

Relishing on her touch he tried to clear his head enough to say, "But they will be circling you and I'd do anything to insure your safety my queen." At her sharp look he continued, "Mirana how about I just stand within ten feet of you and when you need me we use our secret phrase and I'll come running, Alright?"

"Alright." Mirana said leaning into the Hatter for comfort. "You know I wish they all would just leave I already found my love."

"Oh whose that?" The Hatter spoke trying to keep his composure.

"What if I told you he was in my court. What if I told you I've known him since infancy...What if I told you this man was y-" She was cut off by a scream down the stairs. It sounded like a 'Yes!' but turning back to Tarrant she saw he wanted her to continue. Thinking fast and with the curiosity of why someone had screamed 'yes' she got up off the bed and told the Hatter, "I need to see what is wrong will you join me?"

"Of course I will my queen." Tarrant spoke trying to figure out whose name started with 'Y' was in the her court and had known them since infancy.


	8. ME!

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter they really boosted my spirit. I'm not sure if this one's as good but I like it so I recommend reading. **

**~ Hatter POV ~**

Walking down the corridors with my queen I can't help but have my mind drift to figuring out my enemy's name. 'Yoko..no he showed up last year..um....Yasho...no he is not part of the court after schooling he vanished...' I was about to continue when I realized my queen had turned to speak with me.

"I can not find where the voice came from and its getting late I will see you in the morning Hatter." She spoke in her lovely voice and glided to the stairwell on her way to her courtiers.

'She's so beautiful I love her more than stop right there Hatter now who could it be..' Are my thoughts as I return to by own courtiers and try to fall asleep and they haunt my dreams.

Waking up from my troubled on and off sleep I walk grumpily to the breakfast area and sit as usual beside my queen. She is talking with Alice I'm guessing about the scream we heard last night but for some reason a blush is on Alice's face. But I could not careless all I need to know right now is who the guy is. I have already ruled out about twenty people last night but that leaves a little less than two hundred and thirty men due to the equal amount of men and women workers and the strict number of workers the palace must have being five hundred no more and no less. Racking my mind I try to remember anymore men in the palace. But I was rudely shaken out of my mind when Alice began questioning my love about the ball.

"So White Queen if you don't mind me asking what is this ball for?" She questioned

Before she answered I could have sworn I saw the queen glance at me. Then I heard the words I hate most, "It doesn't really have a name but it is when the men from around the country, you can call the suitors, come to try and well.. they try and marry me." My queen grew silent and I reached my hand under the table to holds her's in comfort.

"But you don't even know them, do you? And if not how will you know they love you? Please don't do it Queen, I thought you would be the kind to marry for love not convenience." Alice pleaded

"Calm down my dear, I never said I was marrying them. And no they have never met me but they like the idea of becoming king of the Underworld district because it is the largest in this world. To answer another of your questions no they are not in fact in love with me, these men they are greedy to greedy for their own good and would do no good for this district not as a King or even a butler. But as is proper for the single Queen I am, I must hold these 'parties' every autumn until I have indeed chosen a new husband and King. Do you understand my dear? Or should I elaborate?" My love questioned and as she spoke I could not help but feel the increase of pressure her hand was using on my own.

"I understand Queen but can you not put an end to this rule you are the most powerful in this world?"

"There are many things I can do but that rule was arranged to insure each King or Queen would make a heir to the thrown. Without this rule our blood line would run out and since my family have always been in control of this district the people have voted we always will. They would not approve of another family to rule because according to them our family has been the only fair rulers recorded in the Oracle. With the exclusion on Iracabeth, but we swear there is something in her big head pushing against her brain." My love laughed an stood beckoning us for our morning walks.

"Where are we going to now, Mirana?" I asked trying to act with my usual upbeat air.

"I was wondering if we should show Alice here one of our special hiding places. Seeing as she will be here a lot it might be beneficial for her to now how to get away from them all." My love spoke looking me in the eye seeming to read my mind.

"That sounds perfect my queen its been so long since we've gone their together." I spoke happily for once forgetting my tormenting thoughts as we turn our path to the west toward the peaceful Willow trees that somehow seem to be happy in this kingdom. 'It must be being so close to Mirana.' I thought as I watch the trees in bewilderment.

"Hatter will you tell us a riddle? You never seize to amuse me." My love spoke most likely remembering our many trips to this sacred place.

"Of course Mirana...hmmm...oh I've got a good one: I am the beginning of the end, and the end of time and space. I am essential to creation, and I surround every place. What am I?" I smile triumphantly as I see Alice is stumped with my question. Looking to Mirana my smile fades I'm not winning this round.

"That would be the letter 'e'. Haven't gotten any better Hatter. How about this, At night they come without being fetched. By day they are lost without being stolen. What are they?"

Giving her a look that clearly said 'Way to easy' I answered, "The stars. I am always hungry, I must always be fed,The finger I touch, Will soon turn red."

After a moment I saw Mirana's smile return when she answered with, "Fire. So were stepping it up a notch are we fine how about, You heard me before,Yet you hear me again,Then I die,'Till you call me again." She smiled happily.

'Now I have to admit she stumped me. Think...Think...Think... Oh...hee heee hee' "That would be an echo my dear. How a bout a final round we are coming nearer to our sacred place. Five hundred begins it, five hundred ends it,Five in the middle is seen; First of all figures, the first of all letters, Take up their stations between. Join all together, and then you will bring, Before you the name of an eminent king."

"That is indeed a tough one Tarrant but I wonder have you forgotten my Roman classes. The answer is David." At Alice's look she elaborated, "Roman numerals. How about this one, If you break me, I do not stop working, You hold mine, If you touch me, I may be snared, If you lose me, Nothing will matter." Her eyes seemed to hold a little glint hope.

After a few moments I decided to give in, "I haven't a clue, you win once again Mirana." I said but looking at her I didn't see the smug accomplishment I thought would be there. But before I had a chance her mask went back up and she was smiling brightly once we were in the sacred area.

Looking around I saw the old tree stump we used as a stage for our skits. Looking up I could see the trees' branches guarding our spot from the world surrounding us. Staying for a while we reenacted a few of our childhood plays and enjoyed our freedom.

* * *

Back at the palace we began to get dressed for the 'party' happening within the next hour. Getting dressed hurriedly I couldn't help but mule over the riddle my love had told me what could it be. Definitely not a clock it would not work if broken. Not a hat....'

Running down the corridors I'm late my thoughts kept me distracted. By the time I made it to the ball it would be ending in less then thirty minutes. 'I hope Mirana doesn't think I ditched her in her time of need. It was the riddles fault she knows I won't sleep until I figure it out.' Walking in I see Miriana in a horrible unflattering dress in an attempt to make the suitor uninterested. But of course even a potato sack would look amazing on that woman. Walking up to her I notice her mask is up once again.

"White Queen, may I say how lovely you look tonight." One suitor exclaimed

"White Queen, you look exquisite tonight." Another spoke

Listening I felt a pool of jealousy take over my conscious but acting in her defense would only make the suitors worse I have done it before a few years ago.

Finally the group surrounding Mirana faded and soon the palace was empty of guests making it time for us to get some sleep. Finding Alice passed out on a chair I carried her up the stairs walking with the Queen the whole way. Gently putting Alice in her room I bed a "Goodnight" to my love and tip-toed to my room. Closing the door I let my mask fall and it finally mirrored the horror I had felt at seeing the men stare and droll over my love. tucking myself into bed the riddle came back to me and have way between sleep and consciousness I found the answer, Her Heart. If it breaks it will still work, When touched it may be snared, once it's lost nothing will matter. Thinking back on here other statement, I am part of her court, I have known and loved her since infancy and another name form me is 'You.' SHE LOVES ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**The riddles are from **.. **I know I've made a big deal about the party before this chapter but I thought it would go better this way.**


	9. The Swing Set

**~ Third Person POV ~**

Getting up at an ungodly hour the excited hatter ran swiftly past his love's chambers toward the happy willow trees, knowing her morning routine. His mind jumping from excitement to nervousness. 'What if she denied it?...No she swore she would never lie...Maybe it was just a slip of the tongue?' His footing slowed down as this thought struck him, but being the fool in love he is his heart forced him on.

Upon entering the clearing where his love sat gingerly speaking to the trees. The sight of her stilled the Hatter not wanting to ruin the picture before him. His love siting delicately on a tree stump surrounded by colors while her clothing made her seem like an angel...his angel sent to Earth. The morning sun shinning though her white hair as she sat with the mask of a smile completing her face. His heart broke when he realized his ignorance was the reason for her fake smiling. Wishing to console her he began his walk towards her.

"Mirana, I have a riddle for you, If you break me, I do not stop working, You hold mine, If you touch me, I may be snared, If you lose me, Nothing will matter." He spoke with a smile on his face and in his heart.

Turning toward her old friend the look on the queen's face was one of hope and joy. Her mask of a smile replaced with a brilliant grin. "Your heart?" She spoke with a hint of doubt in her lovely voice.

Walking toward her the Hatter spoke confidently, "Yes, yes and it seems I have yours." Once he voiced his last syllable he knelt down beside the queen so he could look her in the eye. Reaching his shaking hand up he cupped his queen's cheek. Seeing no hesitation he slowly leaned closer to her. Each closing their eyes as their lips brushed for a moment. It was a moment of pure bliss nothing ran through their minds but the pleasure of their first kiss. The hatter decided then and there that he would even burn the rest of his hats just for the memory of that moment. The same vow with different circumstances was made by the queen. The kiss intensified as they both pulled the other closer wanting nothing to separate them from their love ever again.

This went on for a moment longer but was once again interrupted by Alice. Once they heard the crunching of freshly fallen leaves the two pulled apart catching their breath.

"We cannot let anyone know my love. The suitors will be worse then the other times you defended me from them. This time they will know they would not have a chance and come after you." The queen spoke staring into the hatter's eyes.

He nodded and a second later Alice was seen clumsily walking into the scene.

"Hello my dear." The queen spoke first her voice with a hint of exasperation but only the hatter who hd seen all of her emotions could hear it through her cheerful mask.

"Good morning, White Queen. I hope you don't mind the maid told me to look for you here." Alice spoke doubtfully.

"Oh its alright dear come sit," she said patting the spot beside herself. "I was just speaking with the trees is all. Tarrant was trying to get his undefeated title back after his loss yesterday. You always were a sore loser." She spoke teasingly

The Hatter tried to respond but he still wasn't fully recovered from his resent discovery.

At his silence the queen began again. "It seems Cheshire has taken the Hatter's tongue." She laughed "So how was your night, Alice."

"It was fine, Queen. The bed is very comfortable though I fear I have over slept." Alice answered with a yawn.

"None sense it is still very early you should go see if you can get another few hours it is but six in the morning. Breakfast is served at eight-thirty. Why don't you go and we will wake you up in time to take a shower before the day begins."

"That's alright queen. But it is so early and I know I had fallen asleep before you how can you be so awake?" The ever curious Alice questioned as she took her seat at the queen's side.

After a moment of silence the queen answered, "I am just thinking my dear. Reminiscing in a way." With Alice's still curious glance the queen continued, "Nothing to dreadful or life changing. Just some musings of my mad mind." Th queen spoke quieting down with every word.

"What is Mirana?" The Hatter finally spoke up.

Turning to her love she looked into his eyes for a few short moments. Then turning back to the trees that she had watched both Alice and the Hatter come through she spoke again this time in a whisper. "His life is to be honored today." After another pause she got up and spoke louder with a treble in her voice, "You must excuse me darlings I will see you tomorrow." With that she was gone in a flash.

Turning to the Hatter Alice questioned, "What is wrong with the queen? Who is being honored today?"

Tarrant ignored her question and responded with one of his own, "What day is it?"

Shocked by his behavior Alice answered cautiously, "It is the twentieth of June." Once seeing the Hatter's face pale she questioned worriedly, "What's wrong?...Will the queen be okay?"

Pulling his emotions back together he turned toward Alice with smile full of pity, "She will be fine Alice. This day will be hard for the queen and she needs her time alone."

"Whats wrong with today?"

"Oh, my dear Alice I would tell you, really I would but this is something the queen keeps private. Something that most know about but no one really knows where she goes only why. No one has the nerve to bring it up on any day and everyone stays clear of her path today. It's best not to ask or speak of this day. Maybe she will tell you tomorrow but for now let her be."

"Will she be alright? There still are horrible things in this world."

"Of course she will be fine Alice. She has her fair share of muchness." Trying to change the subject before he got to nervous about his love he spoke again. " So how about we go bake to the palace and see if we can't find something to amuse us."

"Alright what do you have in mind." Alice side eager to pass the time with the least amount of worrying as possible.

With that the two began the long walk back to the palace each thinking about their queen and the morning they had just had.

* * *

The queen spent the rest of her night sitting behind the great palace sitting in the one place that holds the most memories of her father. She sat curling herself in a ball as she had done so many times before in her younger days where her father used to take her when Iracibeth would hurt her. Sitting on the old swing set her father had built for her so far away from the place he knew his first born would never find it.

"Dad I miss you so much. I really need you. They all expect me to marry one of those noble men, but you always told me only to marry for love. I never told you this but while you were still alive I heard one of the older maid's speak about how you were in love with one of your maids from when you were my age. But if that is true why did you marry mother? She was just as bad as Ircabeth. I asked some of your closest confidences and they said it was that horrible rule. But I just..I guess I just don't understand." Mirana cried quietly. "I really miss you daddy. I just wish you could have ended up with that maid. Isn't that how its supposed to happen to Kings and Queens. Aren't they supposed to end up together like in those stories you used to tell me before bed." She paused thinking. "If it did not end with happily ever after fore you what does it men for me and Tarrant. Dad I really love him, I know you could see it when you were still live and we were all together." She laughed bitterly, "Remember you used to tell us that one day you would have to walk me down the isle. And you had those talks with him about how I'm your little girl and he better never hurt me." She laughed again. Walking back to the palace quietly slipping into her bed knowing the tears would start to fall soon.


	10. The Truth

_**Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy it.**_

**Third Person POV**

A week has passed since the Queen and Hatter began faced their feelings, beginning their secret relationship. Both took to the change as though they had never been separated and had always been honest and strait forward about their feelings for one another. Alice is still stuck in the dark though on days like today it seems harder and harder for the couple to keep their friends out in the dark.

In their hide away the group sat bored, trying to escape the summer heat that enveloped the country side this time of year. Alice laid in front of the Hatter and Queen, while the couple sat with their backs to the large tree stump, leaning ever so slightly into each other enough to show affection but not enough to create and uncomfortable atmosphere or assumptions from Alice.

"Truth or dare?" Alice asked starring up at the leaves enclosing their hide away.

'I'll get them to realize their feelings this way. It should work I men they both sid they'd never lie to me..' Where Alice's thoughts during the silence that proceeded her question.

Giving each other questioning glances. "Uhh..Dear I do not understand." The Queen spoke up.

"We go around and ask 'truth or dare' to each other. When someone picks truth the person who asked the question must ask a question that the other person has to answer truthfully. And with dare it starts out the same way except instead of a question the person must do a dare created by the person asked." Alice replied

Trying to understand but not completely grasping the concept the couple accepted and they sat in a circle on the forest floor.

"I'll go first." Alice said smirking. 'This I'll be a piece of cake.' "Mirana, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Mirana shrugged not quite willing to be the first to choose dare.

"You know what..how about we just play truth." The hatter spoke trying to make sure he or Miran won't get dared to go ask someone out or something equally hurtful to their relationship.

'I'll start out slowly and build up to the big question.' Alice thought

"Sounds good.....Hmmmm....Whose your best friend?"

Thinking over if her answer would reveal anything Mirana answered truthfully, "Tarrant." Her words granting her a small smile from both the hatter and Alice.

"Now you ask one of us." Alice coaxed

'I already know everything about Hatter but I have no idea what I could ask Alice.' Thought Mirana.

"Hatter?" She questioned

"Yes, my queen."

Realizing Alice's plan Mirana questioned, "Who do you like?"

Also catching on and understanding the wink his love had given him he answered, "No one."

Mirana smiled and nodded to the Hatter trying to hold back the burst of laughter.

Alice sat shocked how could he say that its obvious he likes her, how is she still smiling she likes him and he just basically refused her." Alice thought frantically

"Mirana, same question. Who do you like?"

The queen put on her best thinking face and answered, "No one." Making them both smirk. Looking at Alice, mirana decided to retire for the night before the poor girl could burst. "It seems to be getting rather late my friends, let us retire for the night."

* * *

Months have passed and we find the group sitting in their hide away once again the trio is hiding, this time from the many guests in the palace. This time two rings combine the Hatter and Queen into a marriage, but contrary to most marriages around them between royalty theirs is one filled with love and hope.

"I don't understand." Alice said, "Just a few months ago you said you didn't like each other. What changed?"

Looking toward each other the Hatter replied, "Nothing changed my dear." At her shocked face and knowing what she was thinking he continued, "We did marry for love, but we did not merely like each other then. We loved each other."


End file.
